This invention relates to a door latch of the type having inside and outside operators each adapted to effect unlatching of a reciprocable bolt when turned in either direction from a neutral position. The invention more particularly relates to a door latch in which a turn button is supported by the inside operator to rotate between locked and unlocked positions. When turned to its locked position, the button is operable to prevent rotation of the outside operator and thus prevents the door from being opened from the outside until the button is turned back to its unlocked position to cancel the locking action.